


Don’t Leave, at Least Not Yet!

by Roboe_99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Oikawa Tooru, POV Third Person, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Romance, Sickfic, Suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roboe_99/pseuds/Roboe_99
Summary: Northern Japan is embracing for a category 3 cyclone and Tobio decides to stay with his boyfriends.But while Iwaizumi is closing up shop, Oikawa and Tobio are left alone. With nothing else to do but wait, Oikawa can't help but pick a fight.One thing leads to another that when Iwaizumi returns home he can do nothing but watch as his younger boyfriends tear each other apart before Tobio is fleeing from the apartment.-Cold and alone on the streets Tobio is faced against his fears while Oikawa and Iwaizumi fight against time to locate the now missing boy before it's too late and the full force of the cyclone reaches them.But after the fight will they ever be the same?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 32
Kudos: 240





	1. Present*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction has been in my inventory for quite a while now and I thought that I would give it some light and give you guys the chance to read and experience the story and its journey.
> 
> Plz, give it a chance.

> **Kageyama Tobio's POV**

Stumbling, Tobio fell into the wall, his fingers scraping against the roughness of the bricks and he was able just in time to catch himself his fingertips aching under the pressure of holding himself up as he gripped onto a crack within the brickwork preventing himself from tumbling to the sidewalk. 

Under the night sky, Tobio felt tiny – the street lights doing little to provide light as the storm clouds continued to roar over the Miyagi prefecture.

The icy wind licked at his face, creeping under his clothes and spreading across his skin like the lacy tide of a frigid winter’s beach. With gently chattering teeth he wrapped his thin sweater around him tighter in an effect to provide more warmth. He regretted not gathering his coat and his shoes before running out of the apartment, maybe he should have stayed there until the storm settled down… he froze, thoughts and memories of the fight overtaking him, shaking his head _‘no’_ – he needed to leave, he was no longer welcome.

With each step, his stomach tightened and ached all the more. Coldwater seeped into his socks, his slippers also wet - weighing him down as he continued to drag his feet. In the distance the sky lit up, white light filling the sky. He watched in pure horror as lightning came, a brilliant shock of white in the graphite sky, forking across the sky like hands - the thunderous boom always calling its warning too late. Tobio flinched, he was scared, terrified. He was so dumb leaving the safety of his boyfriend’s arms even if they no longer wanted him. His eyes squeezed shut.

The streets were empty as they should be after all the city was on lockdown after an extreme weather warning came two days ago on an approaching cyclone. It wasn’t too bad at the moment, the storm contained rain, gales, thunder and lightning but, still Tobio knew it was dangerous to go out and he had nowhere else to go.

Numbness flooded throughout him as the realisation hit him deeply – _‘do they still even love me?’_

He tried to hold it in but it all fell apart – he couldn’t handle all this pain inside anymore. The rain seemed to build in pressure, the few raindrops turning into hundreds falling from the sky. The heavens seem to cry out. 

The rain stole away any heat that remained under his sweater just as fast as it added onto the stream of wetness cascading down his face. Tobio’s face was soaked, the drops coming together to run into his eyes joining the tears that flowed and dripped from his chin. 

All the pain and suffering had built up over the months.

He kept swallowing, his throat clenching again and again, but no matter what he could not stop the warm feeling rising through his chest. Then he could taste it at the back of his mouth. Constance buckled over. A warm, clouded, cream coloured liquid spilled from his mouth and sizzled as it splashed over the cold stone path only to be washed away by the water that flowed into tiny streams down the roads and the sidewalks.

_‘What was I even thinking to actually believe that they loved me?’_

To them, he felt just like a game - that they could mess around with over and over again because they knew he would continue to run back to them. How could he even trust Oikawa when all he did was bully him and Iwaizumi… well he was always on Oikawa’s side and never listened to Tobio's side of the story. Tobio knew Iwaizumi favoured Oikawa and always would - for Tobio was the younger one that had only known them for the past three years while the duo had grown up together, loving each other since childhood. Tobio felt like an imposter in the relationship. 

Before he knew it – he was bawling and couldn’t seem to find a breath to get oxygen into his lungs – he was hyperventilating, suffocating and he couldn’t seem to stop the panic rising.

The thunder seemed to crack the air around Tobio as if the very heavens split open. It rolled like the ash of a volcano, becoming a rolling booming rumble. Tobio couldn’t take it - he was terrified, cold, wet and alone in desperation. 

He was removing his hand from the wall, his shoulder falling to take on the support that his hand had once provided to hold up his body weight then he had his hand over his ears to conceal as much sound as possible from the noise that rang throughout the streets.

He couldn’t stop the trembling in his hands or as his body started quivering. ‘ _I think I need to sit down,_ ’ Tobio’s last thought before giving in to the urge to slump backward, his body crumbled back against the brick wall as it slowly slid down before ending up butt first in a puddle.

-

In the corner of a dark street, he sat slumped over himself, his back up against the damp bricks, body aching, cheeks burning with the flush of fever. He would have cried for help or from pain, but there was no strength in his voice, so in a whisper he said, “I’m sorry,” his breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time he inhaled, his lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around him. 

He couldn't seem to stop the shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times he could manage, but every time he'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking would force him awake. "I'll get better. I'll do better," he repeated to himself in an attempt to remain awake and aware – but slowly his body and mind became numb.

Over the fading noise of the pelting rain, he heard a cry calling out his name “Tobio!”

Each passing second he faded in and out – he was just too tired and weak to remain awake.

He heard another cry, “Tobio!” As his eyes continued to drop. A pair of shoes came into view. Just as everything went black.

“Oikawa! He’s here –“and then he faded into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-shot with approximately 5000-6000 words but I have split it up into sections based on the timing that each event takes place such as 'PRESENT,' 'BEFORE,' Ect... (HOWEVER all chapters take place on the same day/night)
> 
> Comments, Feedback and Kudos are highly appreciated Xx


	2. Before*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is extremely short but important to the plot line.

> **Hajime Iwaizumi's POV**

Hajime Iwaizumi had just finished his last shift at the restaurant as the city moved towards the towns shut down, the cyclone approaching faster now. 

He couldn’t wait to return home so that he could cuddle with his two younger boyfriends - Oikawa and Tobio. 

It was half a year ago when he and Oikawa graduated from highschool and decided to rent an apartment together. The duo also agreed that Tobio could come over as often as he wanted to either sleep or just visit - the boy now in his second year midterms.

Driving back home appeared to be a lot more difficult as the rain pelted down and light filled the sky blinding his view on the roads.

_ ‘Thunder? Lightning?’  _

Iwaizumi’s heart filled with dread as he remembered the last storm the trio faced together – 

**...**

_ Tobio’s tear-stained face came into view as he hid under the blankets of the bed, curling away from reality, thunder and lighting banging and flashing away outside. _

_ Beside the boy Tooru snuggled in cooing the thunder away, contributing kisses all over Tobio’s face which helped ease out the tension from the youngest and giggles had filled the apartment. _

_ Iwaizumi also remembered the kisses he got when he brought Tobio warm milk and afterwards had grabbed both him and Oikawa by the shirts before dragging them under the blankets proceeding to cuddle and make out with _ . 

**…**

Iwaizumi smiled at the memory and couldn’t wait to return home so that both Oikawa and him could pamper their little kitten until the storm was no more.

-

However, that image of a perfect relationship shattered when he returned home. Opening the front door of the apartment he was faced with disbelief as he watched two very angry boyfriends scream and shout at each other both in each other’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the start of the fight.
> 
> Comment are appropriated.  
> Thanks for reading Xx


	3. Prior to *Before*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intro into the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the title is complicated. This chapter (Chapter 3) is the scenes leading up to the last chapter (chapter 2)... so before Iwaizumi gets home.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and comments! They help keep me motivated and just make me super happy Xx

> **Tooru Oikawa & Kageyama Tobio’s POV **
> 
> _SWITCHES BETWEEN BOTH_

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa teased as his little kitten pouted, turning the other cheek. “How’s volleyball been lately?” he asked, coming around Tobio’s back to rest his chin on his shoulder. The comment was meant to be a friendly question to truly see how his boyfriend was coping but he could taste the bite of jealousy that came out with his voice – he didn’t mean to feel that way but sometimes he couldn’t help jealousy begin to raise when he was alone with Tobio without Iwaizumi there to sense out the emotion and stop him with a ‘ _Shittykawa’_.

Tobio oblivious to this factor only smiled and turned his head to look at his newish boyfriend of five months. “It’s been really good,” he beamed.

Tooru could only frown even though he truly did try to smile for Tobio. 

Tobio looked back at the blank TV leaning back into the hug that Oikawa and the warmth that he provided. “as you know we have advanced to nationals and the team’s doing well. I seem to be doing better with the whole teamwork thing,” Tobio rejoiced.

Moments past and Tooru tried to hold his tongue but failed, “So no longer the king, or are you?” Oikawa laughed out bitterly. 

Tobio frowned in confusion – snapping his head back to look at Oikawa, tilting his head.

Oikawa refused to meet his eyes, “You know I don’t think you have changed much.” through the corner of his own eye, Oikawa could see the hurt in those ocean eyes.

‘ _Why? Why did he have to do this?_ ’ Oikawa thought, becoming angry more with himself.

Tobio sat up. “Tooru I think that’s enough,” Tobio sighed as he raised from the couch putting as much distance between himself and Oikawa. 

**But somehow Oikawa didn’t stop – couldn’t stop.**

Tobio attempts to escape the comments and the retorts but when Tobio tried to go into the kitchen Oikawa followed him. Every time Oikawa opened his mouth to make a retort to tease Tobio, Tobio’s hurt slowly turned to anger and only got angrier when Oikawa didn’t leave him alone. 

What started out as a simple question had slowly turned into an argument where Oikawa was bullying Tobio with shot after shot of all Tobio’s flaws and disappointments. Over the months of dating both Iwaizumi and Oikawa, Tobio had noticed that his once senpai’s turned boyfriends had a stronger relationship than he did for they had known each other longer. Tobio was quick to make mistakes and Oikawa was quick to point out every single detail – whether it be volleyball, relationship or when it came to the house when he was over. Such as “ _That's not the right way to stack a dishwasher, you don't wash up properly, fold the clothes this way..."_ At first, Tobio just swallowed his retorts and just dealt with it, smiled and moved on. But that only made it worse – months of this feeling of worthlessness kept building. Oikawa felt empowered to micromanage every little aspect of his life, every damn thing done Tooru’s damn way. One day Tobio knew he would snap, knowing today would be the day of all days. Suddenly all that rage came out faster than magma and just as destructive. It consumed all that he was, so delicate under that carefully ordered world.

“Tooru would you just shut up,” Tobio shouted, turning around in a flash to come face to face with his boyfriend’s now shocked face – Tobio watched as the shock melted into a rage. “Can you just stop!” Tobio shouted again, demanding some control over the situation. “I can’t take this anymore, the constant retorts, remarks on everything. I am no longer the boy I once was,” Tobio stated. “However it appears that you haven’t changed any – have you?” Tobio questioned taking a step closer to Tooru – a vein popped on Oikawa’s face and the last fume blew.

Before they knew it their voices rose above the sacred silence. A glance, touch, and one small comment stirred a hurricane of harsh and hoarse insults. Their boxes opened, sending each word full speed ahead to shatter each other’s souls into a million pieces. 

Oikawa’s face grew red, just a tone lighter than Tobio’s own crimson checks. 

  
This was no longer, _"He said, he said."_ Blood was bound to be spilled, feelings hurt. They were never that strong, to begin with, and now they'll never be as strong as they once were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be longer + go into more depth on the argument/fight between Oikawa & Tobio.


	4. Back to *Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The support for this series has been amazing and I never thought I would receive such the feedback that I have <3   
> So thank you all so much, I really appreciate it.

> **Hajime Iwaizumi & Tooru Oikawa & Kageyama Tobio’s POV**
> 
> _Switches between trio_

In the corner of Oikawa’s vision, he saw the front door swing open, Iwaizumi walking in, a look of shock written over his face. But, he just couldn’t stop…. the screaming in his head built and he begged Iwaizumi through his eyes to knock some sense into him, cover his mouth, anything so that he wouldn’t be able to hurt the youngest who was too fragile for the world. 

**HE COULDN’T STOP** and then it snapped, his mouth moving and forming the words that would break and shatter the world, his world - “It strikes me! That there's a considerable amount of bullshit going on here and there are just a few things that I'd like to clear up when it comes to you. Alright? Number one,” he started as Iwaizumi moved a step closer. “It's not my fault that you are so fragile about this relationship,” Oikawa watched the horror over Iwaizumi's face and heard Tobio choke out a plea but he couldn’t stop.

“Okay? Number two: It sure as hell isn't my fault that you didn't turn out to be a perfect son and the sooner you get over that little factor of daddy issues - the better off we're both going to be!”

All seemed to be in slow motion as Iwaizumi ran and shouted but it fell on death ears.

“Number three: I don't happen to fit the role of dumb, insensitive suburban boyfriend - You've been trying to lay that crap on me ever since the moment Iwaizumi asked you to be part of our relationship and I'm damned if I'll wear it... number four…,” he couldn’t finish as he felt Tobio barge past him and stomp away.

Iwaizumi went to grab Oikawa by the arm but stumbled forward as he gripped nothing but air, Oikawa already stomping after Tobio.

“Tobio! TOBIO! What the hell are you doing, get back in here and talk!” Oikawa shouts ringing through the apartment.

“No,” Tobio belted back.

“Goddammit!” Oikawa cursed. “Tobio! Now you listen to me... This is one time you're not gonna get away with twisting the relationship!”

‘ _What the heck was Oikawa talking about_ ,’ Iwaizumi panicked.

“You know what you are when you're like this, Tobio? You are nothing but a King! I really mean that - you are THE king!” Oikawa hissed.

“And do you know what you are?” Tobio snapped.

“What?!”

“You're nothing but a bastard!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“You don't fool me, Tooru! Just because you've got me safely in this little trap, you think you can dictate me into feeling whatever you want me to feel!”

“You in a trap?!”

“Yes! ... Yes!”

“YOU in a trap!?”

“Yes, Oikawa. I’m suffocating and both you and Iwaizumi don’t see it.”

“UHHH, now all your issues are mine and Iwaizumi's fault.”

“Yes, Tooru, YES!”

“Don't make me laugh.”

Iwaizumi looked back and forth between the duo – frozen in confusion.

“You’re pathetic, Tooru you put my flaws on display because you're just insecure in yourself. If you didn’t fuck up your knee you could have become a professional volleyball player!”

Everything went silent.

“Tobio!” Iwaizumi boomed, finally finding his voice.

“What! You’re gonna take his side after all he just said,” Tobio boomed back. “You always take his side.”

“Tobio you know that’s not true,” suddenly Iwaizumi fell into the flow of the argument not meaning to target Tobio. The look in the boy's eyes told Iwaizumi that he fucked up big time as pain flashed in those ocean eyes before he stormed past Tooru again – heading for the front door.

“Tobio –.” Iwaizumi lunged to grab his younger lover for his hand only to be slapped away in a boiling rage of the moment. The slap of flesh on flesh echoed throughout the room. Iwaizumi watched as his little one’s eyes went wide. For a second Iwaizumi thought Tobio stopped breathing from the shock of striking a lover but, before Iwaizumi could reinsure Tobio that it was okay – a blur filled his vision.

Oikawa couldn’t think any longer, his mind becoming blank. His thoughts blinding to the anger that boiled inside as he watched Tobio slap Iwaizumi’s hand away. Iwaizumi's hand was still outstretched as Tooru launched at Tobio putting himself between his two lovers. "HOW DARE YOU?!" Tooru spat out – Tobio flinching.

Tobio wanted to cry as dread and fear filled his stomach, “I- I did-n’t mean to-,” Stuttering, suddenly the heated quarrel firing word after word at each other had ended up doing its job of hurting one another beyond repair. Both of them had been at each other's throats like savage hungry dogs fighting over dominance and finally, Tobio had lost, submitted and given up and then he couldn’t breathe – _he had hurt Iwaizumi, physically._

“This was a fight between us KAGEYAMA” Oikawa spat addressing Tobio by his last name - shattering the last string in Tobio, tears welled in his blue orbs - Oikawa no longer used that name for him. “How dare you strike Iwa out of spite!” he shouted as he grabbed Tobio by the shoulders. “We have never raised our hands against you and never would but, you… you,” Oikawa was shaking in pure anger and the rage continued to build as he watched tears roll down Tobio’s cheeks. Some of the rage was on the fact that he was the one that started all of this. Oikawa knew, he knew that he had placed Tobio in his place but he was so mad – so angry with his Tobio-chan and himself. “you – you broke that code and you raised your hand against Iwa and struck his hand. You’re nothing but a brat!”

“Pathetic”

“Ungrateful”

Each word spat with rage did nothing but make Tobio take a step back and new tears falling. He hadn’t meant to do it. His hands went to cover his ears. 

Iwaizumi poked his head around Tooru to only see the state of his little boyfriend and yelled, “stop, Shittykawa.”

Tooru snapped his head at Iwaizumi. “What do you mean? He hurt you!” he snapped as he marched towards Tobio and grabbed a wrist. “Isn’t that right Kageyama! You did it on purpose?”

Tobio shakes his head, _‘no’._

“I’m sorry!” Tobio whaled out - this shocked Oikawa enough to realise the wrist. 

Tobio stubbled on his feet to only look at his boyfriends one last time before turning and rushing for the door, pushing it open.

He was gone and did not look back, leaving only a trail of tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen next chapter. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Feedback and Kudos are highly appreciated Xx


End file.
